<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worry: Jaime by TeamGwenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461870">Worry: Jaime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee'>TeamGwenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's childhood makes Brienne worry, just a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ways to Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worry: Jaime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” Brienne hissed, grabbing her co-star by the arm and pulling him back. “You don’t put your hand into a lion cage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said lion was dozing in his cage, resting after a long day on set. He was very much not in the mood for little divas to go around shoving a hand in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do if you are a Lannister,” Jaime insisted. “Cersei and I used to do this when we were children and playing in our private menagerie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven hells, what would have happened if one of those lions bit you?” Brienne demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father would have had to pay attention to us for once,” Jaime said blithely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne’s stomach squirmed at the nonchalance of his answer, and her hold on his arm gentled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you have friends and people who care about you, even when you aren’t coping with lion wounds. Why pull a stunt like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime shrugged. “It was just an instinct. Cersei...she used to goad me into it. Call me a craven. You have to understand, back then, she was all I have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne’s lips narrowed. She held back her thoughts on Jaime’s family like a glob of spit. She ran her hand down his arm and entwined his fingers into her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t now,” she whispered, so soft as nearly not to be heard. “Now you have me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>